Para ti
by RizelHolmes
Summary: No suspiraba, no se mordía los labios, pero estaba algo inquieto, porque el arcoíris que provenía del cristal frente a él y terminaba en su mejilla lo hacía pensar en un solo nombre. [NijiAka] ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nijimura Shuuzo!


_Al fin un NijiAka feliz~_

* * *

 **PARA TI**

 _Rizel Holmes_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Secundaria Teikou._**

Esa mañana de Julio era fresca y su cielo despejado extendía su manto para que los pajarillos se alzaran al vuelo. Seijuurou, quien fingía leer tranquilamente en un rincón de la biblioteca, miraba a través de la ventana mientras sus blancos dedos acariciaban distraídamente la pequeña caja que reposaba sobre la mesa. No suspiraba, no se mordía los labios, pero estaba algo inquieto, porque el arcoíris que provenía del cristal frente a él y terminaba en su mejilla lo hacía pensar en un solo nombre.

— Sólo tienes que entregárselo, Akashi-kun. Estoy seguro que lo recibirá gustoso.

La susurrante voz de Kuroko llegó a sus oídos. A pesar de sentirse sorprendido por la presencia del más bajo no dio muestras de ello. Le miró por el rabillo del ojo hasta que el peliceleste se hubo sentado frente a él.

— Hoy tienen que quedarse a la junta con el entrenador, ¿por qué no aprovechas?— agregó después de una breve pausa. No es que fuera experto, pero podía darse cuenta de que su compañero sentía algo _especial_ hacia el capitán.

— Eso haré. Gracias, Kuroko— dijo auténticamente agradecido.

No le había dicho a nadie y en realidad hacía poco se había dado cuenta que podía darle un nombre a esos sentimientos. Pero sabía que Kuroko era observador y aunque generalmente no dejaría que nadie viera a través de él, estaba seguro que era algo que podía confiarle al más bajo sin confirmar o negar nada.

Kuroko se unió a ese cómodo silencio, mientras detallaba el sereno rostro del pelirrojo que había devuelto la mirada al paisaje externo. No sabía exactamente qué era ese brillo en los irises escarlata pero estaba seguro que era el mismo que aparecía en los suyos cuando miraba a Aomine-kun. Permaneció un minuto más en su lugar y al siguiente se retiró con el mismo sigilo con el que había llegado. Seijuurou sonrió sutilmente y esa pequeña inquietud que había sentido antes de que su compañero llegara, había desaparecido.

Entonces se dio cuenta que compartir un secreto no era del todo malo.

Volvió a acariciar la caja, un obsequio. Era ridículo admitirlo pero lo había comprado semanas antes, tan pronto como había descubierto tal fecha…

El cómo se enteró, fue algo a lo que se podría llamar casualidad. A decir verdad, ese tipo de fechas eran algo que no le provocaba entusiasmo, aunque tampoco lo consideraba insignificante. La causa más probable era, tal vez, que después de la muerte de su adorada madre, la conmemoración de su nacimiento había pasado a ser algo vago y lúgubre gracias al inmenso cariño que su padre le profesaba. Entiéndase el sarcasmo.

Pero esa fecha en particular removió algo en su interior cuando la vio plasmada en las fichas técnicas de los miembros del equipo. Fue como un agradable ardor en la boca del estómago y con ello vino una sonrisa.

Entonces se encontró pensando en cuál sería el detalle perfecto, porque no podía ser menos que eso, para Nijimura-san. Y es que Akashi tenía muchos motivos para dárselo: respeto, gratitud, admiración, confianza… cariño. Porque sí, Seijuurou apreciaba al moreno de tantas maneras que no deseaba enumerarlas, tan sólo para no delatarse más de lo que ya lo hacía.

No le disgustaba sentirse secretamente atraído hacia el mayor. Disfrutaba sentirse egoísta cuando el capitán le miraba de soslayo, sólo a él. Le gustaban tantas cosas de esa sola persona como jamás le había gustado nada y es que… incluso el baloncesto era algo que le gustaba de Shuuzo.

Escuchó la campana, el receso había terminado y debía volver a clases. Tomó su libro y guardó la cajita en el bolsillo de su saco. Aún debía esperar varias horas antes de poder hacer entrega de ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había sido un entrenamiento espartano, como cada día. Y de alguna forma masoquista ya estaban acostumbrados. La mayoría ya se dirigía a las duchas para poder marcharse a casa. Akashi se acercó al capitán después de que este le hubiera llamado. Kuroko pasó a su lado y le sonrió dulcemente en un claro intento de transmitirle confianza, una confianza que no le faltaba pero igual apreció el gesto y se lo demostró con una sonrisa de su parte.

— ¡Tetsu, apresúrate quiero pasar a cenar!

— Voy, Aomine-kun— respondió, hizo una breve reverencia y fue al encuentro del moreno que entusiasmado lo esperaba.

El pelirrojo les vio caminar hacia los vestidores en medio de risas. Entendía por qué Kuroko sabía su secreto.

— Tan unidos como siempre— dijo Nijimura, a su lado.

— Habrá que preocuparse cuando no sea el caso— comentó ahora mirando al más alto.

El moreno asintió y empezó a caminar hacia donde el entrenador y el supervisor les esperaban. Esa noche tendrían que volver juntos y estaba satisfecho con ello.

La junta no se extendió demasiado, como era costumbre. Hablaron sobre los frutos que el nuevo menú de entrenamiento había dado, la mejora en la resistencia en los jugadores, el cómo tendrían que lidiar de ahora en más con las constante peleas de los niños prodigio, entre muchas cosas más. Al cabo de hora y media, Nijimura y Akashi terminaban de cambiarse en los vestidores.

El menor no dejaba de observar el obsequio que ahora reposaba dentro de su casillero. El problema no era qué decirle, sino cómo hacerlo. No estaba nervioso, pero de alguna manera Nijimura-san siempre lo hacía sentir incertidumbre.

— ¿Estás listo, Akashi?— preguntó.

La gruesa y autoritaria voz del capitán llegó a él y le hizo vibrar. En serio, ¿cómo lo hacía? Se preguntaba siempre. Allí vio su oportunidad.

— Nijimura-san, ¿podría pedirle un favor?— pronunció relajado, cerrando su casillero de donde ya había tomado la cajita y se giró para verle de frente.

Shuuzo arqueó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido por la petición del menor, pero accedió. Después de todo Akashi nunca le pedía nada. El pelirrojo se situó a su lado, a escasos dos centímetros de distancia, eso extrañó aún más al capitán. La cercanía era tal que el perfume del otro cosquilleaba campante en su nariz y debía admitir que era un aroma delicioso. Frunció los labios en ese gesto tan suyo, interrogando a Akashi con la mirada.

— ¿Podrías extender tu mano y agacharte a mi altura? Sólo un poco— pidió con una sonrisa.

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Quería cuestionarle, pero no lo hizo. Puso su mano derecha al frente y se inclinó hasta donde creyó prudente, miró de soslayo los intensos ojos rojos de Akashi que estaban fijos en los suyos. De pronto, sintió un ligero peso en su palma y antes de poder preguntar, el menor mejoró la acústica de su oído con su propia mano y susurró con un timbre sedoso, firme y cálido dos simples palabras:

— _Para ti._

Sus músculos se tensaron, su médula se electrificó y su corazón casi se detiene. Sin dejar su posición y sin apartar su mirada de los orbes rojos, tentó la cajita, descubriendo el moño en ella. Un regalo. Habían sido pocos los que le habían felicitado y recibir aquello de parte de Akashi sin duda era inesperado.

Seijuurou lo vio sonreír sinceramente y la vibración que esa peculiar mueca siempre le producía, volvió a él aún más violenta, aún más placentera. Su propia sonrisa no se había marchado y se ensanchó cuando se hubo encontrado con la de su capitán.

Actuando según su deseo mandó a volar la distancia que aún quedaba entre ellos para alcanzar los delgados labios de Seijuurou y eran como los había estado imaginando; tersos, cálidos, vigorizantes, perfectos. Había tomado un regalo extra en un impulso egoísta y ambicioso. Que igual que el primero estaba siendo entregado con total gusto.

— Gracias— murmuró sobre su boca.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Nijimura-san— Seijuurou suspiró satisfecho.

Shuuzo no supo qué había dentro de la caja hasta el día siguiente, pues el calor de su segundo regalo ocupó sus sentidos el resto de la noche.

* * *

 _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nijimura-senpai!**_

 _ **10/07/2015**_

* * *

 _ **R.H:** Tenía ganas de escribir algo feliz para estos dos, porque siempre en mi cabeza los tengo como una pareja llena de angustias y dramas :'D El NijiAka necesita más amor. Espero les haya gustado. Este fic se supone también participaba en el Evento Water & Fire, pero como no he obtenido respuesta sobre tal evento en el apartado, no lo señalo. _

_Espero sus comentarios, saben que son siempre bien recibidos~_

 _Mil besos._


End file.
